paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Two Unlikely Friends/part 3
Recap from last part: The pups play with Dewdrop, Rosie, and Onchao and have a lot of fun. However, they are soon confronted by Miss Annika and Lightning Strike, who forbid Rosie and the pups to be friends with Dewdrop. Intro: Sad Friends (Scene Changer: Broken Hearts) (Dewdrop is somewhere in the forest very sad that he lost his friends) Dewdrop: But why? I would never think of hurting anyone... (Tears are falling from his face) (He doesn't notice that the tear drops that fell on the ground cause plants to sprout out of the ground where they fell) (Rosie is at her home, crying on her mother's tails) Rosie: *sniffles* Miss Annika said that me and the pups can't play with Dewdrop. Majesty: *warmly* Ohh... sweetie... shh... shh.... Rosie: It's not fair! Friends shouldn't be kept apart like this! Majesty: That's one of the things I love about you. You see the good in others on the inside before you know the outside. *sigh* If only they could see that. (The Pups sadly watch this from the window) Penelope: This is awful! Chase: Yeah! I'd like to give Miss Annika a piece of my mind! Skye: But Chase, you heard what Oscar said. She almost gave Rosie ..... "The Glare". And what did that bubble-head say about it? Chase: "You don't want to know". But this is not fair still. I wish we could do something about this. Rocky's Plan Rocky: Wait! I have a plan! Lilac: What is it, Sugar Pup? Rocky: We let them play in secret. Other Pups: "In secret"? Rocky: Yeah, we just find a secret place where very few know about and go to. We take them there and let them play together. Penelope: The Magical Bell Tower. No one except Melody goes in there. I can ask her if it's okay. Chase: Then let's do it! After all, no job is too big, no pup is too small! Penelope you go to the tower and talk to Melody. Penelope: This collie has the cure! (She runs off) Chase: Marshall, Zuma, and Rubble, you guys get Rosie. Marshall: Yes sir, Chase sir. Chase: Skye, you keep a look out in the sky and make sure no one notices this. Skye: *ruff-ruff* This puppy's gotta fly! (She does a backflip) Chase: Lilac, Rocky, and I will go find Dewdrop. Lilac: O-kay! Rocky: Green means go! Chase: As Ryder would say, "PAW Patrol is on a roll!" (The pups all head off, ready to do their part) Getting the Friends Back Together (Marshall, Zuma, and Rubble into Rosie's den) (Rosie and Majesty notice them) Majesty: You planning to get the two together? (The 3 look nervous) Marshall: uh.... Zuma: well..... Rubble: um..... Majesty: *soft chuckle* Don't worry. (She winks at them) Your secret's safe with me. Marshall: You mean you think they should be friends? Majesty: Of course. Dewdrop is like a son to me. I want to help them. (Rosie smiles at her mom and them at the pups) (Scene Changer: Marshall's Badge) (Chase, Lilac, and Rocky are running in the forest) (Chase's Pup-Tag rings) (It's Penelope) Penelope: Chase, Melody says it's okay. She thinks that it's not fair to keep friends apart even if they are different. Chase: Great, Penelope. We're on the track of Dewdrop. We'll be at the tower soon. (His Pup-Tag stops ringing) (They hear the sound of a beautiful flute in the distance) Lilac: Y'all hear that? Rocky: It sounds so beautiful. (The pups following the music until they reach a small ridge with the afternoon sun shining above) (They see Dewdrop sitting there with his mouth open and his eyes close) (His body is swaying back and fourth to the beautiful flute sound) Chase: Dewdrop? (The flute sound stops) Dewdrop: Huh? What? (He sees them) You guys? Lilac: What were yuh doing? Dewdrop: Whistling. (He then whistles again, which sounds exactly like the beautiful flute sound) Rocky: That's a beautiful whistle you have. Dewdrop: Thanks. Chase: Listen, Dewdrop. We have a plan to help you and Rosie be able to play with each other again. Dewdrop: I don't know. They plan to send to the Digital World where all Digimon are supposed to be. They said if they catch me and Rosie playing together, they'll make me sleep with the fishes! Chase: *horrified* You mean--!? Dewdrop: No, these fish sleep on the sand of the cove they live in. Rocky: Oh, why is it bad? Dewdrop: I hate fish! I'm a no-fishavore. That means I don't eat fish or anything that swims in water. Lilac: That makes sense. We're gonna make sure yuh two stay as friends. Dewdrop: Great! I'm so happy, I think I can fly.... (He flaps his wings but he falls down) Or not.... Together Again (Scene Changer: Skye's Badge) (Skye is flying up in the sky looking around) (She sees Marshall, Rubble, Zuma, and Rosie walking over to the Bell Tower) (She then sees Lilac, Rocky, Chase, and Dewdrop walking there from a different area) (She sees that no one sees them at all) (The groups make to the Bell Tower) Rosie: Dewdrop! Dewdrop: Rosie! (The two collide) Both: I thought I would never see you again! (Melody and Penelope walk over) Melody: Oh, they're so cute. (Rosie and Dewdrop see her) Penelope: Don't worry, Melody's here to help. Melody: I can't believe anyone would want to separate these two. Rosie: I know! Now let's go play! (The two friends run into the tower) (The pups run after them) (Melody smiles and floats in) (In the bushes, something with glowing green eyes is watching them) (In the grass nearby, Lil' Leah and Maragold see them and look at each other in worry) Playing Together (The group is playing Tag in the tower, and Marshall is it) (They are giggling and having fun) Rocky: You can't catch me, Marshall! Marshall: We'll see about that! (He trips) Whoa! Oof! (Lil' Leah and Maragold watch them playing while the two hide behind a corner) Lil' Leah: They're disobeying my mom. Maragold: Yeah, but... they look so happy. I feel bad for telling on them. Lil' Leah: *sighs* Me too. I wish we weren't so Tepig-headed, closed-minded, and.... shallow. Maragold: Me too. Lil' Leah: Should we? Maragold: ....yes. (She nods) (The two walk away from the corner) Making Friends (Lil' Leah and Maragold walk over to the others) (The pups get defensive) (Melody floats in front of them and holds her arms out) Melody: Don't try to separate the friends. Lil' Leah: No, that's not why we're here. Maragold: We're uh.... sorry. Lil' Leah: Yeah, sorry. (The others lose their defensive attitudes and are surprised) You were right, Rosie. Just because you two are different and others say you can't be friends, doesn't mean that you can't be friends. They just have to learn to accept it. Maragold: Like we just did. (The others all smile) (Rosie and Dewdrop walk over) Rosie: You two want to be friends with Dewdrop? Maragold: Well... yeah. Apparently, like in cartoons, kids seem to know better about getting along than adults do. Rosie: Dewdrop, this is Lil' Leah and Maragold. Lil' Leah: Hello. Maragold: Hi. Dewdrop: Nice to meet you. (The 4 friends hug) Rubble: *Sniffles* Rocky: You okay, Rubble? Rubble: Yeah, I just... got something in my eye. Marshall: You know what Rocky? Rocky: The friendship is going to work out? Marshall: Nope. (He touches him with his paw) You're it, next time. (Rocky has an unenthusiastic look on his face) Defending the Friendship (Suddenly, Miss Annika and Lightning Strike walk) Maragold: Uncle Striker!? Lil' Leah: Uh... mother! What are you doing here? Miss Annika: I saw you two heading to the tower. No one ever comes here. Melody: Actually, very few come here. (Miss Annika glares at her) That doesn't scare me! (Melody floats in front of the 4 friends and hold her arms out) If you want to get to them, you'll have to get past me first. (The pups stand in front of her) Chase: Past all of us. Miss Annika: Don't you see? Dewdrop can't be friends with anyone here! ????: That's where you're wrong. (Everyone looks around) (In the shadows of the corner, a pot full of flower buds suddenly blooms into full blooms) (In the bloom of the largest flower, the same glowing green eyes are seen) (The creature walks out and it reveals to be a Shaymin with rainbow flowers) Miss Annika: *Gasp* Grace the Rainbow Shaymin. Grace: Cease this foolishness, Leah Annika. Miss Annika: Foolishness?! I'm just-- (Grace gets a stern look) Grace: *Sternly* Ahem. (Miss Annika slithers backwards a little) Lil' Leah: My mom's first name is Leah? Maragold: Grace is a powerful guardian; Miss Annika really respects her. Grace: I've been watching this child, Dewdrop. He's really kind and friendly. He also has special gifts. Rocky: Yeah, he has the most beautiful whistle. It sounds like a beautiful flute. Grace: Yes, but he also has another gift: Tears of Life. Melody: Tears of Life? That's a really rare gift which was thought to only be among the Centopian Unicorns but it's even more powerful. It makes plants sprouts and heals wounds and diseases. Dewdrop: My tears can do that? Grace: Yes. I suggest we put this enemy thing aside. It is important that we should learn to accept the decisions of others. Miss Annika: I understand. Lightning Strike: I do too. (Miss Annika looks at Dewdrop) Miss Annika: Dewdrop, please accept my apology. I've acted very bad. Dewdrop: That's okay. Grace: Remember this. Accept the choices of others and don't think some should be apart when they want to be. (She walks over to the flower and climbs into the center) (The flower closes) (When it blooms again...) Maragold: She's gone! Skye: How does she do that? (Dewdrop and Rosie look at each other and smile) Another New Friend (Scene Changer: Hearts) (The next day, the group is at the nursery) Lil' Leah: Grace appeared to you in a dream? Dewdrop: Yeah, she said to come back here. I don't like this place. (They hear laughter coming from the area with the little creatures) (They approach it) (In the center is a cream colored pup with pink cheeks, gold collar, bright blue eyes, and two pink bows with red centers) (The other little creatures are laughing at her) Penelope: This again? They are the ones who should be sent to other worlds. Dewdrop: That's a Salamon. She's a Digimon too. Rosie: What do we do? Lil' Leah: Watch. (She looks at Maragold and they nod) (They then go into the pen) Lilac: Well Ah'll be a mother hen's chick. (The two girls walk over to the Salamon) Lil" Leah: Hi there. I'm Lil' Leah. Maragold: And I'm Maragold. Salamon: Hi.... I'm Cheryl the Salamon. Lil' Leah: Wanna play with us? Cheryl: With me? Really? Lil' Leah: Sure. We have other friends too. (The others all smile) Back Home (Scene Changer: spinner) (The pups, Rosie, Dewdrop, Lil' Leah, Maragold, and Cheryl are all at the portal to Adventure Bay) Rosie: You have to leave now? Penelope: Yeah. We'll be back soon. Cheryl: Too bad we didn't hang out much. Lilac: Hey, we'll get the chance at a later date. Penelope: Good-bye. (Their friends all wave good-bye) (The Pups all go through the portal) Dewdrop: Come on! Let's play "Fierce Animals". (They begin to walk off) Rosie: Yeah. I'll be a lion. Maragold: I'll be a crocodile. Cheryl: I'll be a bear! Dewdrop: I'll be dragon! Rosie: I'll be a sheep! Lil' Leah: And I'll be my mom! Wait, a sheep!? (She bumps into a Mareep, a sheep Pokmon that store electrictity in its wool and touching it is shocking) Mareep: Eeeeeep!! (It lets out a Thundershock and runs off) (Lil' Leah shakes the shocks off) Rosie: See? I told you sheep are scary. (They all look at her and laugh) (Rosie laughs with them) (In the bushes nearby, Grace and Majesty are watching them) (They look at each other and smile) {The End} Category:Parts Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Category:Pokemon Crossovers